The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device, an information processing method, and a program.
Recently, information communication networks and portable electronic devices have been quickly gaining popularity. Users of portable electronic devices are able to access remote servers anywhere anytime through information communication networks by use of the portable electronic devices and exchange information. One of the servers that can be accessed by these users is a social networking services (SNS) server. The SNS server is intended to build services for promoting social networking among users of the SNS server through information communication networks including the Internet.
If a user of an SNS server who has a portable electronic device meets other users of the SNS server, the user may know the relationship with these other users by operating the device.